Hokuto Izumi
Hokuto Izumi is one of the main characters of Pripara: Susume! Mirai no Uta. Her main color is blue and her primary brand is Rosetta Fountain.''' Biography Season 1 Hokuto is a popular student at Omesakura High, but she is poorly treated at home by her step-mother and step-sisters. Despite this, she is confident in everything she does. After seeing one of Aroma Kurosu and Mikan Shiratama's performance, she got interested in PriPara. Season 2 Along with her unit mates, they went on an expedition in hopes of finding Arata, believing that she won't just leave without a "grand finale" Season 3 After finally gathering the courage to face her step-mother, a family relative, Mondo Osoroshi, decides to adopt her as part of his promise to her parents. Hokuto, however, has plans to stay try to gain the will her father left for her, which is with her step-mother, in order to get back her home and all of her parent's riches back. Appearance Hokuto has medium, layered, light brown hair and has dark brown eyes. In Pripara, her hair grows longer and her hair turns blue, and has a blue bow with a blue rose, her eyes turn from dark brown to blue. At the end of Season 1, her PriPara form has violet braided highlights as a result of her Cyalume Change PURE. As of Season 3, her hair is cut short in both her normal and PriPara forms. Personality Hokuto is a kind and helpful. Even through the torture of her step-mother, she never shows weakness. She is actually sensitive and emotional. In Pripara, her personality becomes courageous and competitive. Relations * Kazumi Okumura : Kazumi is Hokuto's best friend and the only one who understands her pain. She protects Kazumi from bullies, including those from her fan club. * Taiyou Ōzora : Taiyou is Hokuto's classmate and leader of their "club". Finds him very amusing and is the only one who is not mesmerized by Hokuto's beauty. Hokuto refers him as a "Sun Burn". * Isao Hekireki : Isao is Hokuto's clssmate and Kazumi's "friendly stalker". Isao is usually friendly to Hokuto just to be closer to Kazumi. * Arata Futaba : Arata is Hokuto's rival. Hokuto acts like a superior around Arata as she is older, but according to her, if someone is smarter than her, she will be friends with the person. * Kaito Izumi : Kaito is Hokuto's dead father. Hokuto loved him very much but hated him for marrying Nori, her stepmother. It was later revealed in Season 3 that re-married so that Hokuto won't have to be lonely. * Narika Izumi : Narika is Hokuto's dead mother. Hokuto loved her mother so much, but Hokuto's heart shattered when she died. Narika happens to be a close friend of Taiyou's mother. In Season 3, it was later revealed that she was pregnant with her sibling, but she died on her 7th month. * Nori Sugawari : Hokuto's step mother. Hokuto bares a deep hatred towards to her, but is afraid of being tortured by her. In Season 3, it is revealed that she was Kaito's (Hokuto's father) childhood friend, and she dearly loved him. The reason why she hated Hokuto is that she resembles too much of her mother; the woman who stole the love her life. * Yoshiko & Takako Sugawari : Hokuto's step-sisters. Both of them are jealous of Hokuto's beauty and talent. In Season 3, they realised all the bad things they done to her as they both sincerely apologised to her. * Kate Namisora : Hokuto's aunt. She always visits Hokuto to give her advice and protection against her step mother. * Chiarah Namisora : Hokuto's rebellious cousin. Hokuto doesn't know her or what she looks like, until they met at Pripara. Coords * Lady Rose Coord - Her casual coord inside PriPara. * Denbies Sparkling Rosa Coord - The coord she wears in her first performance. * Alraune Chantili Maid Coord - Her unit coord in Season 1. * Uta▷Hime Rose H Coord - Her unit Cyalume coord in Season 1. History Trivia *Hokuto's life is related to '''Cinderella. *Her PriPara appearance is based on Selena from Brave Frontier. * Her birthday is on September 26. * Her favorite subject is P.E. & Home Economics, while her worst is English. ** She is the second Idol to have more than two favourite subjects. First being Kazumi. * Current concern: Why most roses are red instead of blue. * She loves anything that is coloured blue. Etymology Her first name Hokuto(北斗) means "northern metropolis" while her surname Izumi(織本) means "fountain", hence her main color and the name of her brand, '''Rosetta Fountain. '''So the full translation is, "the fountain of the northern metropolis". Gallery Screen shot 2015-02-19 at 4.05.02 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:NightBellRose Category:Sexy Idol Category:Idols Category:Teens Category:Eye color: Brown Category:Eye Color: Blue Category:Cool Category:Pripara: Susume! Mirai no Uta